Poetry Assignment
by Thallanos
Summary: Professor Burbage assigns a poem to be written by the students. Within will be the poems of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. So far at least. Recommend more characters if you want.
1. Introduction

Dear Albus,

Attached are several poems written by some of my students. The assignment was as follows: Write a poem about yourself. I gave them this assignment to increase their understanding of ways that muggles express themselves. Poetry is a very prominent art form in the muggle community. I hope you will enjoy them as much as I did.

Sincerely,

Charity Burbage


	2. Harry Potter

Name: Harry Potter

**Poem**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I think I'm a nobody<p>

I've done nothing really great so far

If not for the simple luck of a choice

Neville would have this scar

* * *

><p>Over the years I've found myself<p>

Wondering why everyone cares

About a boy raised in a cupboard

Imprisoned under the stairs

* * *

><p>I'm not sure where I was going with this<p>

This assignment is quite weird

I'd rather be in charms right now

Casting myself a magical beard


	3. Ronald Weasley

Name: Ron Weasley

**poem thing**

* * *

><p>i'm not sure what to write for this<p>

but Hermione says they rhyme

muggle studies is after this class

i hope i finish on time

* * *

><p>i think this is supposed to be<p>

about myself somehow

so i'll include this little bit:

i'm a sixth year now

* * *

><p>i wonder how long this is supposed to be<p>

one part or three or four?

Hermione's probably got ten by now

what's the point of writing more?

* * *

><p>Author's note: This improper grammar killed me but I doubt Ron would be as diligent in such aspects.<p> 


	4. Hermione Granger

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

**Poetry Assignment**

* * *

><p>I pinch myself every now and then<p>

Wondering if this is actuality

Six years later and I still can't believe

That all this exists in reality

* * *

><p>It's such a beautiful new environment<p>

This magical world with a library

It's all I can do not to waste away

Reading everything on witchcraft and wizardry

* * *

><p>Although deep down I think that I always knew<p>

There was so much more to existence,

I still have trouble conceptualizing some facts

Like flying brooms, for instance

* * *

><p>The results of my acute estimation<p>

Show that I've found some true friends

They're incredibly wonderful to me

(When Ron is not being a pinhead)

* * *

><p>So far it's been simply delightful<p>

Although evil lurks at the seams

I'm glad to report that Harry is still alive

Despite Voldemort's various murderous schemes

* * *

><p>This poem approaches it's due end<p>

I've written all that was required and more

Perhaps I will do this again some time

I have many more thoughts in store


	5. Draco Malfoy

_Here is the poem that Draco turned in_

* * *

><p>Name: Draco Malfoy<p>

**Poem**

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Here's the stupid assignment

Now what the bloody hell do you want me to do?

* * *

><p><em><em>This next one was found in the bin after the Slytherin class left<em>_

* * *

><p>Name: Draco Malfoy<p>

**Here's your bloody poem.**

* * *

><p>I don't know why I'm doing this<p>

This class isn't right

Why learn about stupid muggles?

I shall write this with spite

* * *

><p>Vindictive and scathing<p>

Is what I shall be

But I'll write this poem

I'll write it, you'll see

* * *

><p>That Potter and Weasley<p>

Think they are so cool

When the dark lord takes over

We'll see who's the fool

* * *

><p>I shall exact my revenge<p>

With a sneer on my face

With a swish of my wand

I'll put them in their place

* * *

><p>All the times that they've laughed<p>

Made jokes at my expense

I'll make them feel every one

They'll have no defense

* * *

><p>My rage shall be rightful<p>

Their punishment: most cruel

The dark lord will take over

And this will be _my_ school.

* * *

><p><em>This last one was found crumpled up and soaked with tears in the trash after the Slytherin class left<em>

* * *

><p>Name: Draco Malfoy<p>

**Poetry Assignment**

* * *

><p>The name is Draco Malfoy<p>

As I'm sure you know

If you didn't know that

You've a brain made of dough

* * *

><p>While everyone knows me<p>

Why is it Potter they miss?

It just isn't fair

Father will hear about this

* * *

><p>Enough of that nonsense<p>

And those empty threats

This Slytherin prince

Is actually full of regrets

* * *

><p>I wish I was nicer<p>

By some stroke of fate

Then maybe she'd like me

Of course… it's too late


	6. Neville Longbottom

Name: Neville Longbottom

**Poem**

* * *

><p>I'm really quite plain<p>

Or so I am told

Personally I don't see it

I think I'm quite bold

* * *

><p>So does the sorting hat<p>

If you require more proof

It put me in Gryffindor

So don't call me a doof

* * *

><p>Two things in particular<p>

Attract most of my interest

Herbology, for one

In that I'm a specialist

* * *

><p>The other thing I enjoy<p>

Is really quite embarrassing

Her name is Luna Lovegood

And my feelings for her are amassing

* * *

><p>I don't think she knows<p>

So don't tell her please

This poem is complete

Now back to my peas…


	7. Luna Lovegood

Name: _Luna Lovegood_

_**This is a Poem**_

* * *

><p><em>Poems don't have to rhyme you know<em>

_In fact, they rarely do_

_Most poems that I've read didn't rhyme_

_This is one of them too_

* * *

><p><em>This poem isn't going to rhyme <em>

_I'm telling you, it's true_

_If this poem rhymes_

_There must be nargles all around you_

* * *

><p><em>Most people have one or two<em>

_Nargles, I mean_

_Except this one boy I know_

_Neville has thirteen_

* * *

><p><em>It's really quite sad<em>

_That he should be cursed with such pests_

_I expect that's why he looks bumbling_

_And doesn't do well on tests_

* * *

><p><em>Well all this writing has made me hungry<em>

_To the kitchens for a snack!_

_Perhaps after I've finished my pudding_

_I'll see Neville on my way back_


End file.
